Cad Bane
|occupation=Magic Council 8th seat |previous occupation=Captain of a division of the Rune Knights |team= Magic Council |previous partner=Giotto Black |base of operations= Magic Council |relatives= |marital status= Single |status= Alive |magic= Shatterpoint }} Cad Bane ( キャド ベイン, Kyado Bein) is a member of the , where he occupies the position of the eighth seat of the council. He was formerly the Captain of a covert ops division within the Rune Knights and was replaced by his friend and subordinate, Giotto Black. Appearance Bane is a tall, fair-skinned man, famous for his tall and spiky white hair, and the forehead protector worn diagonally across his forehead that covers his left eye. Standing at over 6 feet, he is thin for his height but still possesses a well toned body. He generally sports an expression of lazy nonchalance, which is exacerbated by his lethargic gait. His white hair, the scar over his left eye and the mask that he always wears to cover the lower half of his face make him stand out in almost any crowd and as such he is one of the most recognizable mages in the world. He is normally seen wearing a blue-black full sleeved, high necked T-shirt and dark pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt and a light green vest over it all. The vest has a number of pockets on it, a zipper running down the middle and three pouches on each side of the chest. It also has a neck guard and extra padding over the shoulders, both of which provide a measure of added protection in combat. He also wears a forehead protector on his head, though it i normally worn diagonally to cover his left eye. The lower half of his face is covered by a black mask. He also wears iron plated black gloves on his hands which leave the tips of his fingers uncovered. Personality Bane is almost always seen with a bored and somewhat indifferent expression on his face, though with the lower half of his face and his left eye covered, it is only through his right eye that any real display of emotion is evident on his face. This is very indicative of the nature of his personality as he doesn't normally seem to be excited by anything and ever since he was a child he rarely showed any enthusiasm towards anything other than sleeping or reading. Many have called him an introvert, but though close to the truth, the word does not truly describe who he is. It is not that he does not like being in the company of others, but rather he is so lazy that he cannot bring himself to go to the trouble of being around others. He is perfectly happy to spend his time in the company of others, as long as he does not have to put too much effort into it. Unlike some people, who would go to great lengths to avoid meeting someone they don't want to, Bane will not even put in that effort. As a result he often ends up having to deal with people he would much rather not speak to and tries to get out of such situations as quickly as he can. At such times he can be curt and excessively to the point with his speech and this had lead some people to wrongly think of him to be rude and a little arrogant. On the contrary he is quite polite and well mannered, never looking down on anyone and very rarely does he intentionally speak harshly to someone. He is very much a procrastinator, happily off things till later, no matter how troublesome it might be to deal with it later on. When putting something off he is often in the habit of stating that "I'll deal with it when I deal with it." He has been admonished on a number of occasions for not being serious about anything, and not acting like a member of the . All of this seems to make him appear to be quite different from what one would expect of a former Captain of a division of the Rune Knights, much less a member of the Magic Council. But despite his indolent nature, he almost becomes a different person when things get serious. When duty calls he seems to find the determination to get the job done that is normally seen to be missing in him. Though he might normally put off doing something, when he actually gets down to doing it he will put his heart and soul into it. While on a mission he reveals a side that befits the master assassin that he is, calm, focused and completely ruthless towards his enemies. Despite never actually doing anything early, he does have a tendency to get things done just in time, showing a commitment to the task at hand that overpowers his lethargic nature. Another noteworthy aspect of his personality is the ease with which he takes almost everything into his stride, with almost nothing seeming to bother or surprise him. He will talk about things that would shock any normal person and speak in such a casual manner that it will look like he was discussing something as trivial as what he had for lunch. As long as anything serious happened to him, he will treat it is as something trivial and insignificant, even describing a failed attempt at his life with a smile on his face. But where others are involved he often shows the seriousness the situation demands. When he first became a member of the Magic Council, there were fears that he might be too much of a slacker to take up such a responsibility and might be unable to effectively fulfill his duties. But he has emphatically proved all his doubters wrong, without changing any aspect of his personality. Some do find it hard to believe that someone like him was once the leader of the Covert Ops division of the Rune Knights, but those who have worked with him or under him know of his dedication while on the job and know better. His tendency to take the lead in every mission and the fact that he doesn't risk the lives of others in any situation that he would not place himself him have earned the loyalty and complete faith of his subordinates. While he is normally pretty relaxed with his subordinates, stating that it would be hypocritical of him to lecture them when he himself is so lazy and carefree, he does expect them to be diligent where their duties are concerned. He can tolerate seeing one of his subordinates dozing off in front off him as long as he gets the job done. But if anyone slacks off and ignores their duties then he can be very harsh and gives no leeway whatsoever in that regard. The fact that he himself, despite his lazy nature, is always committed to his duties and always gets the job done, sets an example for his subordinates. Bane is also an avid reader and always has one book on his person that he fishes out whenever he gets the opportunity. As a result he is very knowledgeable and his mind is just as sharp as his body. He also has something of a sweet tooth, being particularly fond of pastries. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Shatterpoint: A magic similar to , this is an extremely powerful Magic that was considered to be lost for many years till an ancient scroll containing its secrets was discovered by the Magic Council. The fact that Bane has mastered Shatterpoint is one of the reasons that the Council was so against letting him leave. The eye that replaced his left eye was a part of the prerequisites to use this magic and it allows Bane to be able to see fault lines in anything. Shatterpoint them allows him to influence these fault lines. The most mundane use of this magic is that it allows Bane to "break" anything that he comes in contact with, similar to how Crash can smash everything that the user comes into contact with. But unlike Crash Shatterpoint has uses that extend far beyond just breaking things and even has uses that heal instead of causing just destruction. The most basic usage of Shatterpoint is to simply break anything he comes in contact with. By means of his left eye, Bane is able to view an object's fault lines and identify how it is linked together and what the weaknesses in its composition occur. Bane can then affect the weak points directly, using his magical power to "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. The breaking effect spreads out from the point of contact, spreading like cracks on glass, flowing from one fault line to another. If Bane looses contact with the object before it is completely broken then the cracks stop spreading. Bane can also use Shatterpoint to increase the destructive power of his physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with this magic, he can break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this magic is to kick the ground so as to suddenly shatter the ground at his feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow him and can be used to loose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at his opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure that results from affecting the fault lines in the ground below their feet. Hametsu (破滅, Ruination): A unique spell where Cad gathers magical energy in the form of a sphere and slams it into his target. Upon contact the magic is suddenly released, and much like the torrent of water that is released upon the breaking of a dam, the sudden release of the magic results in the release of a huge amount of energy that inflicts a great amount of damage upon its target. The greater the amount of magical energy initially collected, the greater the damage that it can inflict. This magic is highly versatile and very useful in a pinch as it can be ready to use in an instant and as such it can be used at full power at a moment's notice. (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): A which allows Bane to manipulate the element of earth. Wile not a master, Bane has shown himself to be competent with this type of magic. *' ' (ダイバー Daibā; 土潜 lit. Earth Dive) is an Earth Magic Spell that allows Bane to dig underground holes and tunnel through them. This spell allows Bane to easily move through earth as if it was water. (lit. Various Lightning Magic)(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): A powerful and hihgly versatile magic, Bane is bale to use it to produce, control and manipulate lightning, and electricity at his will. Equipment Gallery Tumblr m08au0KwDS1r5ult8o1 1280.png Trivia